<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dazzling by EskarinaSforza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105213">Dazzling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza'>EskarinaSforza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Second Chances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going from light to dark can be blinding. On the way out to Exegol Ben Solo will have an unexpected light-side visitor. After so many years on the dark side, the light is dazzling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dazzling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182348">Deslumbrante</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza">EskarinaSforza</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been flooded by Rey's light as he was healed. The encounter with the memory of his father had been catarchic. He was on his way to Exegol right now.</p><p>The light side needed your help, it was time to respond. Rey needed his help. Would the power of light respond to him again? The dark, tempting side had tainted him. Would he be able to face an encounter even through the Force with his mother? He didn't even know if he could connect with the Force like that.</p><p>-If you keep going like this you're going to fall again, Benny Bu.</p><p>Only the beeps from the ship interrupted the silence. The ship was so small that he could see the Force ghost reflected off any reflective surface behind him. His mother, his uncle, anyone really except him was expected. Of all he could think of when he saw him, the first thing that struck her was how young he seemed. Tai had always seemed more adult to him despite being a year younger than him, but the years had passed and Tai, no matter how mature he was, had been killed with most of the Academy children at the age of fifteen.</p><p>Rey had always reminded her a bit of Tai, maybe that's what really saved her in the first place. She had short brown hair and tanned skin, though Tai's eyes were blue like a happy spring day. The way he sat, as in life, denoted a certain childish savagery of manners that he always tried to correct between adults, asking for approval. Tai had also been an orphan, but he had never been alone, as he had his brother and it was not long before he was found by Luke.</p><p>-You have...</p><p>-You? Not that you had forgotten my name. It seemed to me that since I can see you it was a good time to give my push to your return -slipped to sit next to him- You have returned but the Dark Side continues to call you. And as your friend I must not let you come back.</p><p>-I... I'm so sorry -the words seemed hollow and did not reflect to what extent I felt them.</p><p>-I know Benny Bu, I could see it even if you couldn't see me. It was not you. You have been a puppet, as was your grandfather, but you can change that. You don't have to explain anything, I know. I know what you sorry.</p><p>-But still...</p><p>-It was the deformed monster commanded by Palpatine, Benny Bu, you were a child. Like me. You can stop it and prevent you know-it-all hatchlings like me from becoming adults.</p><p>Still, Ben smiled. If there was anyone in the entire Galaxy capable of making him smile, it had always been him.</p><p>-I always wanted to ask your forgiveness, not for that, but for moving away -he took a breath, even being a ghost it was difficult to tell- They told me that a Jedi could not feel what I could and it was better to move away, that's why ...</p><p>-Ben Solo listen to me, Jedi are egotistical idiots. Not as much as the Sith, but they are idiots -he cut him off- Refusing love is the biggest stupidity that could occur to that bunch of pompous. Not learning it cost them their near extinction and they continue there. Benny Bu, I knew you liked me, me too. I wanted your uncle to be proud of me, but my true example was your mother. By the way, I'm sorry you couldn't say goodbye, but she's the way. Walking away from your feelings only pushed you into the dark. Love is a beautiful thing -He only called him Ben in front of his mother and when he wanted to say something really serious- And I like her very much. It is as if the darkness of his family has suddenly ended and there is only light in it. And it's so cool, I would have liked to be her friend. She will be the coolest girlfriend in the world Benny Bu.</p><p>Ben Solo believed he had passed the stage of blushing when talking about couples a long time ago, but apparently he was not counting on meeting the best of that time incarnate.</p><p>-Don't take so much for granted Tai, I just came back to light and I don't know if she will accept me</p><p>-She loves you like you love her, you are connected by the Force and still... You have a long way to go that you must travel, but no one says you should be alone in the process -He sighed dramatically, Ben knew him well enough to to know what he did to remove seriousness when he was going to say something too serious- You have returned to have your heart in its place, but there is still much to correct. Your actions are not going to magically wipe out because you decide to. It will not be easy, you will have to face consequences, Palpatine deceived you, but you decided to follow him. Are you willing to do everything you can to get back into the light?</p><p>-Yes -he answered without hesitation for a second- I'll do whatever it takes, even if it costs me my life.</p><p>-The drama Skywalker... -Tai smiled at him with some nostalgia- You're coming Benny Bu, I know you don't care, but take care, ah -he said almost disappearing already- May the Force be with you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>